


The Royal Exchange

by mjeanuniverse



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Post BoFA, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjeanuniverse/pseuds/mjeanuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the BOFA, the dwarves of Erebor and the elves of the Woodland Realm reestablish an ancient ritual between the two kings and their crown princes- the royal exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thorin, a word, please?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Descriptions of past rape/non consensual sex.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Thranduil decide to reestablish an ancient tradition between the dwarves of Erebor and the elves of the Woodland realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact that Oropher was Thranduil's father and that Thrain I had first lead the dwarves to the Lonely Mountain is canon, all the rest is NOT.

A year to the day after the Battle of Five Armies, the elves of the Woodland Realm and the dwarves of Erebor are celebrating the victory of a year ago and the rekindling of an age old friendship between dwarves and elves. Thorin, the new and rightful King Under the Mountain, and Thranduil, the lord and ruler of the Greenwood have decided to reinstate a tradition that dates back to time of Thrain the First when he had first brought the dwarves to the Lonely Mountain many, many centuries ago. 

It had been Thranduil who had suggested the ancient ritual as a means to strengthen the bonds between the two neighboring, but very different cultures. The newly minted King Under the Mountain had balked at first, but when he had asked Balin and Ori to research the tradition and had found that, indeed, many past dwarven kings and their crown princes had eagerly participated, he had reconsidered. Balin patiently explains to his skeptical king that the act of the royal exchange between Erebor and the Greenwood had once been common place. 

‘What do you mean by liaise? The crown prince of each house is to...’ Thorin grimaces as he finishes his question, ‘ liaise with the other kingdom’s ruler? ‘

‘Ah..well.’ Balin answers, waving one of his hands in a rolling motion, hoping beyond hope that his king, cousin, and long- time friend will infer from the gesture what liaise means in such a situation. Shooting a quick glance to Thorin’s perplexed face, Balin realizes that no, the dark haired dwarf has no idea what is meant. 

‘Liaise, in THIS context would mean….a close physical relationship.’ The white haired dwarf pauses to let the words sink in, but Thorin’s brow only furrows more deeply in confusion. Well, shit, Balin thinks. ‘A sexual relationship.’ He finally barks in exasperation, throwing up both of his hands. ‘The crown prince of each house submits…sexually submits…to the other king ‘ 

‘To Thranduil?! ‘ Thorin exclaims, outraged. ‘Fili will have to bend over and let Thranduil…’ 

‘As the elven crown prince, Legolas, will have to submit to you.’ Balin supplies blandly.

‘That smug, blond fuckwit who pointed an arrow not an inch from my nose?’ 

‘The very same.’ 

‘Hmmm…let me think on it.’ Thorin ruminates and strokes his beard thoughtfully. ‘In truth, I don’t know how Fili will react. The lad’s rather…inexperienced after all.’ 

After a few weeks of deliberation, the King Under the Mountain, decides that yes he would very much like to have the cocky crown prince of the Woodland Realm submit to him, even if it means his heir, the crown prince of Erebor, would be at the mercy of Thranduil. Balin sends off the requisite raven with a message to Thranduil of Thorin’s acceptance of the request for a formal royal exchange between the two kingdoms. 

Two weeks later in Erebor

 

After a light meal and a great deal of wine and ale, the two kings and the two crown princes, retire deep within Erebor to their especially appointed chambers for the royal exchange, two spacious, conjoining bedchambers with bathing chambers located within both. Thorin had noticed the tense set to his heir’s jaw that even the ale had not lessened over the course of the casual meal, but the dwarven king believes it is just nerves. He had tried to speak to his nephew several times in the last two weeks to ease any worries the lad may be having, but Fili had refused to be drawn into any conversation regarding the upcoming event. 

Thorin has long known that the more something is bothering his eldest sister son, the less the lad reveals, but he is frankly too excited to fret or overthink Fili’s obvious discomfort once the royals split off, two by two to their respective bedchambers. Thorin cannot wait to get his hands on the cocksure elf prince. He trusts Thranduil will not hurt his blonde nephew as he himself will not hurt nor humiliate the elven heir. This royal exchange is meant to bring trust and mutual understanding and pleasure between the two houses. 

Thorin reclines on his magnificent bed while the not-so-cocky- now- nor-smug, blond, elven princeling kneels between the dwarven king’s outstretched legs. Well, this was certainly a good idea the King Under the Mountain thinks to himself as Legolas’s smooth, cool hands rub circles over Thorin’s thighs, going ever higher. The young elf heir looks up to Thorin’s face to gauge the dwarf’s reaction. Legolas feels completely out of his depth in this situation. While he is not unfamiliar with sexual relationships with other males, he is totally inexperienced with dwarves and does not know how the new King Under the Mountain will want to start things off.

Thorin sees the blonde elf hesitate and decides mayhap the lad needs a little guidance with where to begin. Reaching for Legolas’s head, Thorin tucks the silky, smooth hair back behind one pointy ear and then runs his hand over the back of the elf’s head, and gently, very gently, the dwarven king guides it towards to his stiff erection.

Legolas’s wicked tongue had just begun to flick playfully along the underside of Thorin’s cockhead, when a hoarse, strangled cry from the other bedchamber startles both. Thorin had been so surprised by the unexpected sound that he had inadvertently yanked Legolas’s head back forcefully by his hair, and the elf prince emits his own startled yelp of pain. 

‘My apologies, lad.’ Thorin murmurs, staring quizzically towards the open doorway to the conjoining room. A moment later, a clearly shaken Thranduil appears in the doorframe. Both Legolas and Thorin rise from their bed instantly.

‘Thorin, a word, please. ‘ Thranduil begins, looking back over his shoulder, into the bedchamber towards the dimly, candle light room beyond. ‘Your heir is….’ The elven king trails off and flicks his eyes away from Thorin’s accusing gaze.

‘Fili is inexperienced, yes. Untouched even.’ Thorin snaps in irritation.

‘No, I do not think that is the problem.’ Thranduil disagrees quickly, looking directly into Thorin’s angry eyes. ‘I fear his reaction is…’ 

‘Is WHAT?’ Thorin asks through gritted teeth. 

‘He reacts as one who is far from untouched. ‘ Thranduil whispers softly. ‘In fact, I would say he has been taken by force before.’ 

Thorin stares dumbfounded at the worried face of the elven king for several heartbeats before he gathers his wits and barks. ‘That is a load of rubbish. My heir is simply never done this sort of thing before and has reacted badly. ‘ 

Brushing past the tall elf, Thorin stomps into the bedchamber to confront his blonde sister son. By Mahal’s beard, but will he give Fili an earful Thorin thinks as his eyes search the bedchamber for his nuisance nephew. The sight of his eldest nephew, shaking and huddled in a corner, attempting to make himself as small as possible, stops the dwarven king in his tracks. 

‘Fili?’ Thorin asks in his deep baritone. Instead of providing his sister son with comfort, Thorin’s voice seems to make the blonde shrink even further into himself. Fili’s head turns more towards to the wall, away from his uncle, eyes closed. The dwarven king blinks in confusion several times. Fili is trying to distance himself from whom? From him? His own kin? Thorin swallows and tries again. ‘Fili, answer me. What is wrong, lad?’

He receives no reply from the trembling form on the floor. Casting a worried glance back to the plantuim haired elven pair hovering at the door, Thorin cautionly approaches the obviously distressed young dwarf. 

‘Lad?’ He rumbles, in a smoothing tone and reaches a hand out to cup the back of Fili’s head. 

‘Noooooo!’ Fili chokes at the contact and presses himself flush against the stone wall. Thorin is stunned by both his nephew’s reaction and the terrified look in the lad’s eyes. Holding his hands up in a sign of surrender, Thorin sits back on his heels to study his heir. Well, apparently, SOMETHING is very wrong with Fili, but the dwarven king cannot recall a time when the youth would have had an opportunity to engage in any kind of sexual activity, consensual or not. 

‘Fili, calm down. No one will make you do something against your will. You know that, yes?’ 

The contemptuous and scathing look his heir shoots at him knocks Thorin back on his heels. What is the name of Middle Earth has happened to make his normally loyal and courageous nephew to cause him to regard his king and uncle with such utter scorn and disbelief? The dwarf king is not sure he will like the answer, but the question must be asked and answered. 

Sighing in frustration, Thorin draws in a deep breath to begin again, when he feels Thranduil’s hand touch his shoulder. ‘May I speak to him?’ 

Truly not knowing what else to do, Thorin nods silently. 

‘Fili, when did it happen?’ 

Fili attempts to choke back a sob and bangs his head back against the stonework. 

‘The memory will forever haunt you if you try to tamp down your emotions and bury your hurt and pain. Let it out.’ Thranduil whispers as he sits next to the blonde dwarf and studies his hands. ‘I know. ‘

Thorin looks over sharply at the elf. What in Mahal’s name was Thranduil going on about? Legolas plops down next to Thorin to gape at his father. The dwarf king and the elven crown prince exchange a confused look before both turn back to the elf king. 

FIli eyes Thranduil doubtfully for several long moments. ‘You don’t know. No one knows.’ 

‘I DO know. I know the pain and the shame.’ 

The blonde dwarf’s face crumples, and he buries his head in his hands. Thorin is gobsmacked. Something like that did not, COULD not have happened to his nephew, not without him knowing about it. Surely, the lad would have confided in him. 

An unpleasant jolt runs through the elder dwarf, perhaps not he thinks grimly. When had Fili ever come to him with a problem or concern for him to resolve? While his younger nephew, Kili, often came to him to set things to right, he cannot call to mind a single occasion when his blonde heir has done so. The thought makes him slightly sick. 

‘Fili, I am here for you.’ Thorin says softly and scoots closer to his distraught sister son. 

Fili barks out a harsh laugh. ‘Since when?’

‘Always…’ Thorin begins.

Seeing the shock in his uncle’s face and hearing the defensive tone in his voice only enrages the young dwarf more. ‘You must be joking?!’ He fairly spits at Thorin. ‘You are only concerned if I am not living up to the Line of Durin, causing you embarrassment in some way. Where were you when that man…’ Fili trails off, sobs choking his words. ‘You weren’t there when I bled for WEEKs afterwards. When I had to sleep in the stable because I couldn’t control my…’ 

‘I know, I do.’ Thranduil interjects and slowly reaches for Fili. Looking up to meet the elf’s eyes, Fili searches for any signs of deceit or deception. He finds nothing but immense sadness in the elven king’s expression, and the blonde slumps forward into Thranduil’s open arms.

Thorin and Legolas are both at an utter loss of what to make of the unusual pair before them as the young dwarf shakes and sobs in the embrace of the much older elf who has tears running silently down his cheeks. Without knowing anything else to do, the King Under the Mountain and elven crown prince of the Woodland Realm sit quietly until the sobs of the heir of Erebor finally lessens. 

‘Ah…’ Thorin clears his throat. ‘Is there anything we can do?’ 

Thranduil gives him a wan smile, and Fili hides his face in the elf’s chest. Stroking Fili’s hair, the elven king continues. ‘You see, if you give voice to your pain, the shame can no longer have any hold over you. I’ll go first, shall I?’ The blonde dwarf sniffles and nods. Looking over at Thorin’s and his son’s concerned and confused faces, Thranduil draws in a deep breath. 

‘You see, it was so long ago. I was younger than you are now Legolas.’ Thranduil smiles over at his son’s shocked face. ‘An armed contingent from Gondor had come to the Greenwood, and…’ He stops to gather his thoughts. ‘And one warrior had taken an interest in me. Said he liked my smooth, blonde hair. After the feast my father had thrown for them, he asked to see the royal stables. He had not believed my father, Oropher, rode an elk.’ 

Swallowing audibly in the deep quiet of the bedchamber, Thranduil continues bluntly. ‘He raped me. I spent the next several centuries trying to bury the memory of his hands, his stinking breath …’ Thorin and Legolas stare open-mouthed at the elven king. 

‘How did you ever forget? ’ Fili asks, a desperate edge to his voice. 

‘Once I realized I COULDN’T and SHOULDN’T forget, but to acknowledge the pain and the hurt and the shame from what he did to me, and realize that I had done NOTHING wrong, did I begin to heal and to move past it. ‘ 

‘I don’t understand.’ Fili whispers. 

‘You see, I had been so terrified of what my father would think of me if he ever found out, that he would think me weak or worse, broken beyond repair. I had been too afraid to speak about my feelings with anyone lest it get back to Oropher.’ Fili’s eyes dart over to Thorin, and he gives a small nod of understanding. Thorin feels his gut drop to his boots. ‘But talking about it and exploring my thoughts and feelings with another, helped me realize that I was still whole. That man hurt me taking his pleasure from me. He made me feel helpless and ashamed of my weakness, but I’m NOT. I am strong and I survived. Once it was no longer a secret, it held no power over me.’ 

‘To whom did you find that you could confide your secret?’

A gentle smile crosses Thranduil’s face. ‘Thrain the First.’ 

Thorin sputters in disbelief. Legolas’s eyes scrunch up in confusion and looks to the dwarven king. ‘Your father?’ 

‘No, my father was Thrain the Second. Thrain the First was the dwarf who first lead the dwarves to the Lonely Mountain where they created these mighty halls of Erebor. He was the first King Under the Mountain. ‘ Thorin explains slowly. He knows the linage and history of Durin the Deathless and his descendants, but this is the first he is hearing of the history between Thrain I and Thranduil.

‘When Erebor was being built, my father, Oropher and Thrain I, since they had neighboring kingdoms, they thought of sending their first sons to each other’s kingdom in the first royal exchange- to help build trust, understanding, and cooperation between our two kingdoms. Thorin the First went to the Greenwood, and I went Erebor.’ 

Thorin the Second, otherwise known as Thorin Oakenshield, scrubs a hand down his face. This is a bit much to take in he thinks. ‘So how did the royal exchange get to include…sexual relations between the kings and the crown princes?’ 

‘No better way to be build an intimate bond between the two kingdoms than to engage in sexual intercourse. That and my father was a horny git, I suppose. He was the first to propose it.’ 

‘Aaaannnd, it was during… that…’ At the word that, Thorin makes a hand gesture to encompass the entirety of the act of sexual intercourse. ‘You spoke to Thrain the First about your prior experience with the Gondorian man?’ 

‘Indeed.’ 

Thorin huffs out a breath. Glancing over at the blonde elf princeling, who shrugs as it is apparent that this the first time he had heard this particular story. 

‘He was very kind. He did not judge, did not say I should have fought harder…he just LISTENED.’

Slumping back against the wall, Thorin gazes intently at his blonde heir and muses. ‘Not a skill I am very good at, I suppose.’ Fili’s blue eyes flash out to catch Thorin’s for a moment, before he turns away again. The blonde shakes his head slightly, a ghost of a smile crossing his lips. 

‘I am listening now, lad. What happened?’ 

When Fili hesitates and his gaze flicks to Legolas and back to Thorin, Legolas begins to stand. ‘Uh…I could leave, give you some privacy.’ The young elf goes to stand, but Fili’s voice stops him.

‘No, stay…I guess we shall all know one another very well after tonight, so…stay.’ Legolas eases back down to sit alongside Thorin. The blonde dwarf draws in a deep breath and wriggles around in Thranduil’s arms until the pair finds a more comfortable position. 

Thranduil smiles encouragingly and Fili begans. ‘It was that winter when so many fell ill in Erud Luin, you remember?’ The dwarf king nods. He DID remember. It had been awful, a time of famine and disease and death the likes of which the dwarves had not experienced since settling in the Blue Mountains. 

‘Kili had gotten ill, and Amad was desperate to lower his fever. Oin had run out of the necessary herbs so you sent me to the village of men to buy or barter for more. I…I did not have enough coin. ‘ Fili stops and hangs his head for a moment. ‘I did not know what to do…if I did not get those herbs, Kili could have died... ‘

Thorin squeezes his eyes shut at the memory of the stern orders he had given his eldest nephew that day, decades earlier. As with most of the instructions he issues, he had left no room failure: go to the village and get the herbs. No excuses. Thorin tries to remember how old Fili must have been at the time, 45 or 50 years old? A young dwarf just into his adolescence. Thorin grimaces at the thought that he had always expected, no, demanded that Fili act with a maturity beyond his years. He had just never suspected something so horrible could have happened to his young sister son. 

‘He took me on the floor of his shop. Just locked the door and pushed me down on the dirty floor. No slick except for his spit.’ The blonde shudders and begins to cry again. Thranduil holds him a little tighter, but he says nothing.

‘I never had anything hurt so badly. He must have torn something because I bled all the way home and well into the next several days.’

‘Mahal! How did your mother or I not notice?’ 

Fili shrugs. ‘You were busy with Kili, I suppose. He WAS very sick and all your attention was focused on him. I stayed in the stables, because I could not…control when I voided. ‘ The young dwarf’s voice is a whisper in his shame. Thorin covers his mouth with his hand and eyes his nephew. He had long known that Dis, the lads’ mother, had always seemed more attentive to her younger son. Kili just appeared to need it more, and he demanded one’s time and attention, but Thorin would have said he was much more even handed with the boys. Apparently not, he thinks sadly. His elder sister son had not felt that he could confide in his uncle. The boy had bled, hurt and alone in the stable rather than come to his uncle, mother, or anyone for help. 

‘There is no shame in that, Fili. It is often the case afterwards when there is no slick to ease the way.’ Thranduil says softly. 

‘So…what is like WITH slick?’ The crown prince of Erebor asks, his curiosity piqued. 

‘It is very pleasurable for both parties with proper preparation, of course.’ The elf king assures him and Fili can see from their smiles that Thorin and Legolas share Thranduil’s opinion on the matter. He cannot image how anything so painful as what he experienced could possibly be pleasurable, EVER. 

‘Would you like to watch Thorin and I…uh…together?’ Legolas asks. He looks to Thorin to gauge his reaction at the idea. The dwarven king cuts his eyes sharply to the elf princeling to squash THAT idea outright, thank you very much. 

‘Aye…I would.’ Fili answers quickly. Thorin’s head jerks towards his heir in stunned surprise. 

‘What say you?’ He barks to the elven king. 

Thranduil shrugs. ‘I don’t see what it would hurt.’ 

Thorin drums his thick fingers on his knees for several seconds and sighs in defeat. He can do this for his nephew; he can demonstrate the proper technique of fucking one’s partner into the mattress where they both experience maximum pleasure and reach release. ‘Fine. Let’s get on the bed, then, shall we?’


	2. We go slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Legolas finish their spirited demonstration. Thranduil allows Fili to decide if he wants to continue with the royal exchange.

‘And…that…is …how…it…is…done.’ Thorin pants, eyes closed and draped over the elven prince’s sweaty backside, huffing breathlessly in between each word. The long dark black locks of his hair contrasting starkly with Legolas’s platinum blonde hair as the two lie tangled in a very sweaty heap of arms and legs on the bed. 

Fili had carefully watched the spectacle of the dwarven King Under the Mountain meticulously and properly prepare his elven bed-partner before finally mounting a squirming and prone Legolas from behind and slowly pushing his erection inside the young prince of Mirkwood. Thranduil had held the blonde, dwarven crown prince the entire time, keeping up a whispered commentary of what Thorin was doing and why. Honestly, Thorin had tried to voice what he was doing, but once he breached the clutching heat of Legolas’s tight hole, all thought of words flew from his mind. 

Fili peers intently at Legolas’s still form. While it seemed that the elf prince had thoroughly enjoyed himself, as times begging Thorin to go harder and he had came in a sloppy mess on the crisp linen, Fili still wants to hear directly from the one who had been one the receiving end. 

‘Legolas? Are you alright?’ The blonde dwarf inquires. 

A smile spreads across the elf’s face, but he does not open his eyes. ‘Wonderful. That was a rather fine fuck, master dwarf.’ 

‘Hmmph.’ Thorin replies and rolls off Legolas to lie on his back. ‘Only, rather fine, my good elf?’ 

‘Very fine.’ Legolas assures the dwarf king and turns his head away from where his father and Fili sit to press a soft kiss on Thorin’s mouth. ‘How about a bath?’ 

‘Aye, sounds good. You made a mess of yourself.’ 

‘I think you had something to do with that.’ 

Grinning, Thorin answers. ‘Aye, maybe.’ 

Fili watches owl-eyed as his uncle and the elf prince clamber off the bed and stagger into their bathing chamber that conjoins the bed chamber. He cannot remember a time when he has seen Thorin joke and banter with anyone, much less an elf. Well, Fili cannot say he has ever witnessed Thorin fuck anyone before either so mayhap that is normal for his usually stoic to the point of grumpiness uncle. 

‘Your uncle DID do a very fine job.’ Thranduil interrupts Fili’s thoughts. ‘He took very good care of my son. Did you see how much pleasure he wrung from Legolas?’ 

‘I saw that Legolas came like a fountain.’ 

Not wanting to push the boy, but in desperate need to relieve his aching erection, the elven king licks the shell of Fili’s ear and murmurs. ‘Do you think you’d be up for a try?’ 

‘I’m definitely up.’ Fili grins and shivers when Thranduil sticks his tongue into his ear. 

‘If you want to stop, we stop. If it hurts, we stop.’ 

‘Ok…I will do my best.’ 

Thranduil does not miss the quaver in Fili’s voice. ‘I will take good care of you, I promise. I will be gentle ‘

Nodding and turning around so that he is now face to face with the elf king versus pressing his back into Thranduil’s chest, Fili locks eyes with the elf. ‘Anytime I need to, we stop?’ 

‘Of course, but I mean to make you beg for me NOT to stop.’ Taking the young dwarf’s face in his slender, long-fingered hands, Thranduil kisses the boy’s mouth gently, then his eyes, and back to his mouth. Fili’s mouth opens to allow Thranduil to push his tongue into his mouth. The pair sits for several minutes just kissing, Fili’s hands roaming inside Thranduil’s robes to feel his cool, smooth skin. When his hand rubs over one of the elf’s nipples, Thranduill groans into his throat. 

‘May I take you to the bed, Fili?’ 

The blonde dwarf only nods and is surprised at how effortlessly Thranduil is able to stand, burdened as the elf was with the weight of Erebor’s heir in his arms. Elves, Fili thinks. 

Careful to avoid the sticky spot where Thorin and Legolas had previously been on the bed sheets, Thranduil lays Fili down. Pulling back, the elf king disrobes quickly. His intense gaze never leaves Fili’s face. He can see trepidation mixed with excitement clearly in the young dwarf’s expression. Once he is completely nude, his erection now freed from the constraints of his elven garments, swells to its full, jutting hardness. Thranduil watches the blonde dwarf’s eyes as they roam down his long, lean body to settle on his equally long, lean cock. Fili looks away, but not before the elven king can see fear blossom in those clear, blue eyes. 

‘If you are not ready for this, I understand.’ Thranduil says and eases down next to the small dwarf. Fili is clearly startled as he is not used to be given any leeway to decide what he will or will not do. His king and uncle had always been very strict and demanding on the young blonde so he is a bit nonplussed by Thranduil’s statement. 

‘Hmmm…it’s not that I don’t want to….’

‘Whatever we do, it is absolutely up to you.’ 

‘Can we go slowly?’ Fili whispers. 

‘Of course.’ Thranduil answers softly. 

The elf rolls up on his side and props his head on his hand. With the other hand, Thranduil rubs small circles on Fili’s lower belly. He can feel the boy’s body jump and twitch under his hand. Fili’s eyes lock once more onto Thranduil’s. Fili lifts the hem of his lightweight sleeping tunic so that Thranduil’s hand slips underneath to contact his lightly furred belly. 

‘I had forgotten how hot dwarven skin is.’ Thranduil chuckles and presses his own cool skin against the blonde’s side. He kisses one of Fili’s eyes and then the other. When the young dwarf reopens his eyes, there is less fear in them. He is beginning to enjoy the sensation of Thranduil’s hand running over his body.


	3. This should be interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil continues to explore Fili's body. Fili likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good night, has it been a month since I've updated this fic? Shame on me. Sorry about that, I have been crazy busy at work. A lot of travel and December is the busiest time of the year in hospitals in the States. Anyway, this update is short, but I should have a couple of weeks to finish this one and start on more.

Thranduil can feel some of the tension melt from the dwarf’s torso. The elven king can also see the anxious furrow on the blonde’s brow lessen and smooth away. Drawing in a deep breath, the heir to the throne of Erebor rolls onto his side to face the elven king and stretches his neck to kiss the corner of elf’s mouth. Thranduil groans and reaches to pull the young dwarf closer to himself. Kissing Fili deeply and feeling the dwarf’s mouth open for his tongue, Thranduil rolls both of them so that Fili is sprawled across his smooth chest. 

‘You are wearing too many clothes.’ Thranduil teases as he moves his mouth to kiss and nip along the blonde’s jaw and throat, his hands rucking up the hem of Fili’s tunic. 

‘Ahh…I guess.’ Fili whispers. He is aroused by Thranduil’s mouth and tongue on his throat and the tender spot where his collarbone meets his neck, but he is terribly frightened as well. Since that awful day decades ago, he has never had anyone’s hands on him in this manner. Erebor’s crown prince had never had sexual relations with a female or male of any kind, be it dwarf, human, or elf. 

‘Does what I’m doing feel good?’ The king of the Greenwood asks noticing when the dwarf on top of him freezes. Fili doesn’t answer aloud but nods. 

‘Should I keep going?’ Thranduil wants a solid confirmation and looks the youth in the eyes, his hands now still on Fili’s waist. 

‘Yes, it feels nice.’ 

‘Wait until I get down there.’ Thranduil says in a serious tone, and his gaze flicks down Fili’s torso, then back up to meet the blue eyes; eyes that widen in surprise and then darken with a sudden spike of arousal. 

Seeing that his words have had the desired effect, the elf pushes up Fili’s tunic and pulls it over the boy’s blonde head. Grasping the young dwarf by his narrow hips, Thranduil manhandles the sturdy body up so that he can reach Fili’s chest with his mouth. 

Fili has no words for how good the elven king’s lips and wet tongue feels on his chest and nipples. All he can do is moan and whimper at the new and wonderful sensation. Thranduil smiles at the little sounds of pleasure coming from the dwarf. Just wait until I get my mouth on his cock the elf smirks to himself. 

So caught up in themselves, the King of the Woodland Realm and the Crown Prince of Erebor miss the arrival of a very sweet smelling King Under the Mountain and elven heir as they return to the bedchamber, fresh from their bath. Legolas gapes openmouthed at the sight of his father flat on his back, his mouth busy kissing and licking his way down the Fili’s chest and belly as the small dwarf seems to be almost being held aloft over the elder elf's head by Thranduil’s strong hands.

‘Hmmm…this should be interesting.’ Thorin muses. Legolas turns wide eyes towards the dwarven king, but Thorin makes himself comfortable to settle in and watch the scene unfold so the young elf shrugs and nestles in next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I have a rather large voyeurism kink. Who knew?


	4. Mahal....!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili finds out how pleasurable a blow job can be.

As the elven king pushes the dwarven heir further over his head so his mouth can work ever closer to the laces of the blonde dwarf’s sleeping trousers, Fili must throw out his hands so that he can brace his upper torso while Thranduil’s hands keep the boy’s hips hoisted over his platinum haired head. Fili can feel the silky, pale hair under his palms as the elf’s hair is fanned out flat on the bedding, but the young dwarf is NOT thinking about the elf’s hair at the moment. He gasps when Thranduil uses his nose to bump against his erection as it tents his thin breeches, and his hips buck of their own accord. 

Thranduil chuckles, a low, pleased sound, and he meets Fili’s heated gaze and maintains eye contact with Fili as the elf begins to use his teeth to untie the laces. Fili whimpers in need. Mahal, but does it feel like his blood will boil with lust!

Once the laces are undone, the elven king uses his nose again to nudge the sleeping trousers down, then using one hand at a time, pushes them down past Fili’s thighs. Fili sighs in relief and his cock swells to almost painful hardness, but the blasted elf only ghosts his mouth over the pulsing cockhead. The warm breath on his knob makes the young dwarf shiver and shake, and slippery, clear precum starts to leak from the tip. 

The elven king smiles, but he moves his mouth lower to lave his tongue over the lad’s heavy, swaying stones. Fili practically sobs in frustration. That wicked tongue feels amazing on his testicles, but he wants, no he NEEDS, to feel that wet heat on his cockhead. 

‘Please, please…take it in your mouth! Please…I beg you!’ He finally cries out loudly, plaintively as his hips jerk and stutter helplessly in Thranduil’s strong grasp. Fili tries, desperately tries to get his cock closer to those wonderfully talented lips and into that deliciously wet mouth.

Thorin smiles broadly at his nephew’s rather whorish pleading, and the dwarven king feels his own cock twitch and swell with interest, a fact not lost on the young elf seated next to him. Dwarves! Legolas marvels, the old goat is already up for another round! 

Thranduil smirks in triumph when he hears Fili’s wanton cry, and he finally takes pity on the boy. Pressing tiny soft kisses to the underside of the dwarf’s straining shaft, he works back to the purple cockhead. With a pleased sigh, he laps at the tender, leaking slit, then takes the entire knob into his mouth and SUCKS. 

‘Ahhhhhhhhhhh… !’ Fili howls, throwing his head back, braids flying. ‘It’s…..nggh… Mahal! Ahhhhhhh ….I’m gonna…gonna….!’ He sobs, attempting to warn the elf, but when Thranduil does not let off nursing at his cock, he tumbles over the edge into a blinding orgasm. 

Thranduil drinks down the dwarf’s entire, salty load. Once his hips still and he shudders through the aftershocks of his climax, Fili lets his head and shoulders slump onto the mattress as he cannot possibly hold himself up any longer. In fact, his whole body sags, boneless. Thranduil gently lowers the boy’s hips to the mattress and then rolls him over so that the young blonde lies sprawled on his back.

‘Good?’ The elven king inquires mildly, knowing the full well the answer, but he wants to hear the lad SAY it. Unfortunately, the dwarf can only whimper. 

‘Well, we’ve just gotten started.’ 

‘Mahal…’ Fili whispers in stunned awe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, but since I have family staying with us for Christmas, I cannot have a wild romp with hubbie so this is all I can write for now.


	5. Fili, I NEED release....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil and Fili chat on the bed while Legolas blows Thorin on the floor.

Where he lies on the bed, flat on his back in a post-coital brain fog, Fili starts when he hears a low, rumbling moan coming from the other side of the bedchamber. Jerking upright, the blonde dwarf looks around frantically. For a brief moment, he had had an irrational fear that the horrid shopkeeper from Ered Luin had somehow materialized in Erebor. He huffs out in relief when his eyes land on his uncle who is reclined back against the wall, eyes closed, mouth open, dark hair, damp and unbraided, cascading down over his chest and shoulders as Legolas’s platinum head bobs up and down on his erection. 

Thranduil lips twist into a smirking smile. ‘I see Thorin can get another hard-on within a few minutes. Dwarves!’ He shakes his own platinum locks in admiration and amusement. 

‘What do you mean?’ Fili asks, thinking doesn’t everyone get hard again immediately after the first orgasm? 

With a wry smile, the elven king explains. ‘Well, my young dwarf, you see, male elves and most men have a refractory period post climax of a couple of hours. At least, sometimes, several hours.’ 

‘Verily?’ Fili’s interest is piqued. ‘What about the females?’ 

Thranduil snorts. ‘With human females, it depends. Sometimes they can orgasm several times in a lovemaking session or have an orgasm that lasts twice to thrice as long as normal. Elf maids…’ He heaves a heavy sigh and continues. ‘They don’t seem to experience climax.’ 

The blonde dwarf’s mouth drops open in surprise and horror. ‘Not at ALL? Why do they have sex?’ He demands. 

‘Well, they don’t... often.’ Thranduil snaps sourly. ‘But if they do, it is generally in the hopes of producing a child.’

‘Ah.’ Fili says. He can remember Thorin harping to him and his brother at length about the dangers of laying with darrowdams and the unintended consequences of bastard dwarflings. But he knew from gossip that darrowdams also experience intense pleasure from lovemaking just as male dwarves. Not that he had much believed it; his own single experience having been so painful and shameful. 

Another deep groan draws the attention of the pair of lovers on the bed back to the pair on the floor. Thorin’s hands tangle in Legolas’s hair as he pumps himself into the young elf’s mouth. ‘Ngh....can you…ah! The dwarven king drops his head back and gives several loud grunts as the pleasure overwhelms him before he can continue. ‘Will…will you… take my load...in your mouth, lad?’ He finally manages to gasp out and looks down to see the elf’s reaction. Legolas winks in reply as his mouth and tongue are otherwise engaged at the moment. 

‘Thank the maker!’ Thorin bellows, letting his head fall back again against the stone wall as he spills his semen into Legolas’s mouth and down his slender throat. Fili watches in wonder as Legolas’ throat works to swallow his uncle’s release. With a lewd pop, the elf princeling pulls off the dwarf king’s wet cock and smiles broadly. 

‘Fili, I NEED release....’ Thranduil begins, in a whispered voice, palming his aching erection. The elf does not want to push the boy, but Aule, he needs to come! His balls are turning blue from lack of oxygen! 

‘Ok.’ Fili answers, chewing his bottom lip; but nonetheless, spreads his legs for the elf. 

‘Nothing has changed. We go slow. If it hurts, we stop. If you say so, we stop.’ Thranduil reassures the young blonde, but he is immensely relieved that the boy had agreed to continue. 

With one hand, the elf lifts Fili’s bottom off the mattress to slide a pillow up underneath it with the other hand. Then, taking the backs of Fili’s knees in his hands, Thranduil rubs his thumbs gently into the hot flesh while he presses the knees wide apart. He bends over the dwarf prince to kiss him all the while. Fili whimpers nervously into Thranduil’s mouth but lets the elf position him as he wants.


	6. Oh Mahal!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil begins to prepare Fili. Thorin helps keep Fili calm and relaxed.

Thranduil marvels at the heat he feels under his hands, radiating through the young dwarf’s legs, and he shudders in anticipation of what it will feel like when he buries himself into the lad. Dwarves have an average body temperature a couple degrees higher than men and several degrees above that of elves. It will like having sex with someone with a fever the elf thinks. 

Grabbing the small vial of richly scented oil with one hand, the elven king holds one leg of the blonde aloft, keeping the dwarf’s thighs open wide as he pours oil onto his fingers. He maintains eye contact with the lad as he moves his free hand down into the boy’s musky cleft. 

‘May I?’ The elf breathes. Fili gives him a small nod, and Thranduil uses his thumb to lightly brush over the dwarf’s entrance. He feels the pucker jump and flutter under his digit as Fili’s eyes snap shut. He sucks in a deep breath and holds it, turning his head to face the far wall, his entire body going rigid under the touch at his most intimate, vulnerable part. 

Thorin sees the blonde tense and cease breathing. He moves to help his nephew. Catching Thranduil’s eye, the dwarf king eases up to the bed. The elf is not completely sure what Thorin is planning, but he does know that the young dwarf needs to relax so he returns his hands to run over and massage the tension out of Fili’s thighs. 

‘Breathe, lad.’ Thorin rumbles as he crouches by the bed. His nephew’s eyes fly open to find his uncle peering down at him. ‘You must breathe and do your best to relax.’ 

Thorin’s eyes flick back up to Thranduil’s to ensure that injecting himself into the elf king’s ministrations to his nephew are not completely unwelcome. Thranduil gives a slight inclination of his head to reassure Thorin. The dark haired dwarf’s gaze returns to Fili’s face. Again, Fili nods but does not speak to let his uncle know that he understands the instructions and is trying to comply. It breaks Thorin’s heart to see his sister son’s lips tremble as it dawns on him that the lad is trying not to cry. 

‘Oh, lad, I am….’ Thorin croaks hoarsely. ‘I’m so sorry…’

‘Don’t be.’ Fili cuts him off. ‘I learned early on that you would rather I not come to you with complaints or problems. You hadn’t the time. ’ The words are spoken in a neutral tone, with no heat or anger in Fili’s voice, but they cut Thorin to his very soul. How many other times had Fili needed him, and the youth had not felt welcome to seek out his uncle for guidance or help?

‘Lad?’ Thorin huffs in horror. The older dwarf racks his brain to think of a time when he had turned away either of his nephews when they were in need of his time and/or attention. With a start, he realizes that he cannot recall a single occasion when his blonde heir had sought him out for solace or comfort. With Fili’s younger brother, Kili, Thorin and Dis had had their hands full of trying to, on one hand, assuage and sooth the younger dwarf’s insecurities while on the other, to teach the dark haired lad to control his sometimes careless impulses and wild temper tantrums. There had simply been no time left for Fili.

Thranduil coughs softly and eyes Thorin. ‘This is neither the time nor the place, and this is not about you.’ He whispers. While the dwarf king does NOT like being chided by anyone, much less a blasted elf, Thorin nods in agreement and bumps his forehead against Fili’s. The older dwarf pushes the pain down he is feeling so that he may focus on and help his nephew in this moment. 

‘Be that as it may, lad, I am here now and would like to help you through this. Will you allow me? ’ 

For the second time tonight, Fili’s mouth drops open in surprise. Clamping it closed, the blonde give a quick, tight nod of his head and looks to Thranduil.

‘Your uncle is right. Breathe slowly and try to relax. I want to make this good for you.’ 

‘Ok.’ Fili answers, and he reaches for his uncle’s hand, drawing in a long breath. Thorin has never been more grateful in his 195 years for such a small gesture as his nephew groping for his hand. He envelopes Fili’s hand in one of his own large hands and uses the other to press gently down on the boy’s midsection. 

‘That’s it, lad. Take deep, full breathes. ’ Thorin encourages his nephew, climbing onto the bed to curl up next to Fili where he can whisper in his ear. ‘Feel and see how you make my hand go up and down nice and slowly. Keep that up.’ 

Thranduil’s reapplies the oil to his fingers and uses his middle finger to circle the dwarven crown prince’s entrance. He very slowly presses the first knuckle past the tight sphincter muscle. Fili gasps at the penetration, and his eyes rove around the bedchamber like that of a spooked pony. 

‘You are doing so well, lad.’ The elf murmurs, and his hand stills to let the young dwarf get used to the intrusion. 

‘Aye. You are brave, Fili. So very brave.’ Thorin whispers. 

When Thranduil feels the ring of muscle relax slightly from its vicelike clamp on his digit, he pushes it in further and crooks it to run over the small nub inside Fili. The boy’s head whips to the side and his back arches involuntarily. Looking from the elf to his uncle, he gasps. ‘By Mahal’s beard, what was THAT?!’

‘He found your special spot there.’ Thorin smirks at the elven king. 

‘He sure as hell found SOMETHING.’ Fili grinds out but lets out a rapturous moan when Thranduil’s finger finds his prostate again. ‘Oh Mahal….Oh Mahal…’ He can feel his stones tightening again for another release. 

Thranduil draws back his middle finger ever so slightly and uses the distraction to add his index finger into Fili’s hole. 

‘Oh Mahal!’ Fili wails. There is some pain, but also pleasure. He gasps and shudders as he is dragged from the brink of climax. He begs shamelessly. ‘Touch me in there again, Thranduil, please.’ 

‘Of course, my prince.’ Thranduil grins and bends down to kiss Fili’s open and panting mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, these last chapters have been short and smutty. A little angst mixed in with this one. Actually got to over 1000 words with this update. Stay tuned, more smut to follow.


	7. Stick it in, lad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil fucks Fili and Legolas fucks Thorin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and just plain smutty

‘Please, please…’ The blonde dwarven crown prince begs as he pants into the King of the Woodland Realm’s mouth. The young dwarf wriggles his hips in hopes to cause Thranduil’s long fingers to brush over that spot deep inside him that had felt so very good. Mahal, the sensation was like nothing he had ever felt before. Small stars of light had flashed behind his eyes, and it had almost made him come immediately. He wants MORE. 

The King Under the Mountain smirks as he watches the elf kiss and finger his nephew. Thranduil has his right arm wrapped around Fili’s head, the hand brushing back the blonde’s sweaty hair from his brow while the other hand continues to work between the boy’s legs. Thranduil’s body drapes over Fili’s writhing torso, but he keeps his full weight off the dwarf’s frame. He does not want the lad to feel like he is trapped. 

‘Are you ready, lad?’ Thorin whispers into Fili’s ear. 

His nephew does not open his eyes but gasps out. ‘Yes! Mahal, yes! Do it. Do it, please!’ 

At Fili’s words, Thranduil lifts himself off the dwarf and pulls back his right hand to oil up his bulbous, leaking knob and pulsing shaft. The fingers of his left hand are still scissoring within Fili’s hole. Shit, the elf thinks, I hope I can get into the boy without blowing my load immediately. 

Movement by the bedside catches the elf’s attention and he sees his son approaching the bed. Legolas has a wide, proud grin on his face. Glancing down, Thranduil sees Legolas has his own stiff erection in hand. The elf king smiles at his son’s accomplishment of getting a second hard-on so soon after his first orgasm. 

Thorin also notices Legolas and his erection. ‘Well, well, what have we here?’ He asks in a deep, teasing rumble. 

‘Something for you, King Thorin. If you would allow me?’ Legolas asks hesitantly. He is not sure how the dwarven king will react to his suggestion. 

Snorting, Thorin slides off the bed so that his head and shoulders are still close to Fili, but where his muscular backside is in perfect position for the elven heir. Looking back over his board shoulder, Thorin answers a question with a question. ‘what do you think, princeling?’ 

In a flash, Legolas presses himself up tight against dark haired dwarf’s bottom. The young elf has to spread his legs apart to make up for the height difference between himself and the dwarf. ‘Pass him the oil, Thranduil.’ Thorin chuckles. 

‘Mahal, I need to come! Please let me come!’ Fili sobs, grasping Thranduil’s forearms, pulling the elder elf’s attention back to the writhing, shaking mess of a dwarf lying under him. 

‘Of course, my sweet prince. I will see to it at once.’ 

Huffing in a deep breath, Thranduil kneels between Fili’s legs and lines up his erection. Spreading his fingers wide to keep the lad’s rim open, he presses forward. He withdraws his fingers as his cock slides into Fili’s hot hole. 

‘Ahh…ahh…ahhhhhh.’ The elf groans trying desperately to stem his impending release. He can feel his stones tighten, close up to his body. The heat and tightness of the dwarf’s clutching insides are about to push him past the brink into orgasm. Thranduil keeps perfectly still to let the pooling heat in his loins retreat. It also gives the young dwarf a chance to grow accustomed the girth of the cock wedged into his asshole. 

It seems the older dwarf, Thorin, needs no such accommodation. ‘Stick it in, lad. Aye, that’s it…’ It had only taken Legolas a few moments to oil up his cock and push it into Thorin’s ass. The elven father and son roll their hips at the same time to bury themselves deeper into their lovers. The dwarven uncle and nephew groan in unison.


	8. I finally feel....free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finish up. Thranduil and Fili have a post coital chat.

Wanton moans and deep groans of passion and pleasure reverberate throughout the candlelit bedchamber deep within the mountain kingdom of Erebor. The elven visitors to the Lonely Mountain pump their slick, long, and lean cocks in and out of the their royal dwarven hosts. 

The blonde dwarven crown prince gasps and clutches wildly at the elven king’s smooth chest and biceps as Thranduil’s thrusts gently but unbearably deep within his channel. Fili whips his head from side to side and moans like a tavern wench. The young dwarf’s uncle, the King Under the Mountain, smiles down at his sister son’s flushed face as a steady stream of incoherent sounds fall from the lad’s lips. 

‘Is it good, lad?’ Thorin teases, but before he can hear Fili’s unintelligible response, Legolas bucks his hips extra hard to bury himself extra deep within the dwarven king’s own channel. ‘Oh Mahal…yes…just like that!’ Thorin exclaims. 

Thranduil had been trying to restrain himself to keep from unintentionally hurting Fili, but the dirty sights and sounds of the masculine bodies slapping together make his hips piston desperately in and out of the boy’s hole. The elf grasps Fili’s rigid and heavy shaft firmly in his left hand and adjusts the angle of his thrusts just slightly to bump Fili’s prostate with each downward push. 

For the rest of his days, Thorin will SWEAR that his blonde nephew levitated off the bed for a moment, his spine a taut bowstring, mouth a gaping and gasping maw before the dam broke, and the young dwarf’s cock unleashed its load, spewing a copious amount of semen all over his roiling and spasming abdominal muscles. Then like dominos, the others follow the blonde heir into their own climaxes in rapidfire succession. 

When the grunting, groaning, and panting finally eases off and the labored breathing of four virile males subsides, the elves withdraw their wilting cocks from the molten and heated forges of the dwarves . Thorin has his eyes closed and he slumps over the bedside, resting his torso flat on the bedclothes. He reaches out blindly to feel for his nephew. His eyes fly open when his fingers feel Fili’s chest shake and tremble uncontrollably. 

Propping himself wearily up on his elbows, Thorin peers down worriedly at the lad. Thankfully, Thranduil had anticipated Fili’s reaction to his first consensual sexual experience and the first time another had touched him since that day decades ago. The boy’s emotions are overcoming him just as Thranduil’s had after his first time with Thrain the First centuries earlier. Pulling the young dwarf up and into his arms, Thranduil cradles Fili’s head with one hand and rubs circles on the lad’s back with the other. 

‘Hush…it is okay. That man can NEVER hold sway over you again. You have come through to the other side.’ 

Fili’s whimpers turn into full throated sobs and he buries his head into Thranduil’s neck. 

‘Mahal! I thought he would be….better.’ Thorin trails off lamely, looking on in confusion. 

Thranduil’s eyes flash over to Thorin’s blue ones. ‘He is just fine. A bit overwhelmed at the moment is all. Let him have a minute to fully process all his emotions.’ 

Thorin has had just about enough of getting scolded like an some errant child from the elven king, thank you very much. His eyes narrow, but before he can unleash on Thranduil, Legolas comments mildly on the sheer filthiness of the bed linens. The young elf suggests that he and Thorin retire to the other, completely unsoiled, bedchamber while Thranduil and Fili have an opportunity to themselves and to possibly bathe.

‘Very well.’ Thorin grumbles, eyeballing the elf king, but he sees the sense in the elven heir’s suggestion. The bedclothes ARE in an unspeakable state, Thorin thinks, and he can feel the heavy pull of the need for sleep in his very bones. 

‘Very well.’ He repeats and straightens to head to the other bedchamber. Legolas follows, leaving Thranduil and Fili alone in the bed. 

Once the dwarf’s tears had dried, and he sits, huddled in the elf’s embrace, Thranduil gently inquires. ‘How are you feeling?’ 

A shrug is the blonde’s only answer.

‘Come now…give voice to what you are feeling. It will help.’ Thranduil prods. 

Looking up through his eyelashes, Fili shrugs again, but does attempt to make sense of his confusing and conflicting emotions. Turning his gaze to his hands, he tries to explain. 

‘I….it…uhm…’ Fili falters but rallies as his thoughts gain cohesion. ‘I had thought sex would never… could never be good. I had been convinced it would always hurt after what…..after what he did to me. ‘ The boy peers up to see if the elf understands what he is trying to say. 

‘Did I hurt you, lad?’ Thranduil asks softly. 

‘Mahal, no! I mean, it burned a little when you first pushed in, but then it felt good. So VERY good. It was amazing.’ 

‘Do you regret what we did?’ 

‘No! Gods, no! ‘ Fili exclaims, shaking his head. Then a horrifying thought occurs to him, what if it had been bad for the elf king? ‘Do you?’ He asks in a small voice. 

‘Regret it? Are you joking? I had to struggle to control myself. You felt so good. So hot and tight. Lad, I had to tamp down my peak the entire time to keep from coming too soon. ‘ 

‘Really?’ 

‘Yes.’ Thranduil answers firmly, smiling warmly. ‘That and the wanton moans and little whimpers you kept making, had me on the edge of orgasm the whole time. I cannot ever remember having such an intense climax.’ 

Blushing to his ears, Fili mumbles shyly. ‘You are just saying that.’ 

‘Nope, one of the best of my entire life.’ Thranduil assures the young dwarf.

‘Me, too.’ Fili hesitates before continuing. ‘And Thranduil, I finally feel… free. Thank you.’ 

‘It was my pleasure. And I mean that wholeheartedly!’ Thranduil laughs. ‘I am SO glad that I could help lessen the burden of those memories of hurt and shame you’ve had to carry for so long. How about a hot bath and then some sleep?’ 

‘Aye. ’ Fili murmurs happily. 

Thranduil scoops up the blonde and carries him to the bathing chamber. Hmmm, the elf thinks to himself, I rather like toting this small, endearing, little lad about. I could get used to it, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it. Hope you enjoyed this little fic. I appreciate of the readers who took the time to leave comments and kudos.


End file.
